Purple Flush Yandere KurlozXReader (LEMON)
by Pen of Rage
Summary: So I got a request for a Yandere Kurloz and reader fic... uh... just... ive been told my previous summary was not K rated so... good luck. PG-13 is on Deviantart under Purple Flush. SewberGamzee


A small smile spread across on your face as the hot chocolate shared its warmth with your fingertips, reminding you just how cold your body really was. It was the flu and it had taken every ounce of energy you had to drag yourself out of bed to get something warm. Briefly you found yourself wondering how awesome it would be to just live in a comfortably warm bubble all the time. With a content sigh you turned to head back to your room, only to let out a small squeak and lose your footing. Standing not a foot from you was a troll in a near full-body skeleton suit, two incredibly sharp multi-colored horns that were about a foot and a half tall, wild black hair with a slight natural curl, stitched lips that clearly wasn't makeup, and a skull painted on his face.

"Ek!" You slipped backwards only to have a hand silently jut out and grab your arm rather sharply, causing you to wince and make another light yelp. In response to this he let you go rather quickly, eyes widening a bit when you had yelled. You landed on the ground, sending the sticky hot liquid all over you. You blinked, realizing that you knew the troll and laughed from the ground. "Man, Kurloz, you scared me!" There was no anger in your voice, despite the sharpness of the words. He probably hadn't meant to startle you.

He looked at you from above and signed very slowly—knowing that you weren't exactly good at it. He was kind enough to use simple words as he did so, kind of making you feel stupid but that the same time it was much appreciated. From what you understood Meulin had asked him to check on you. Ah, Meulin. Meulin had been your friend since… well, since trolls originally came to earth. To be quite honest you found them really freakin' cool so it was only natural when you met her ex-matesprit Kurloz. They were still friends as you understood and as such you treated him like a friend the rare handful of times that you had seen him before.

"Eh, I'm alright." You gave another weak smile from the floor. "Just sick." He tilted his head as he signed the word sick. "Yeah, my roommate got me sick. You know, fever, throwing up, all the good stuff. As such…" You didn't even attempt to get back up, instead just laying down. "I think I'm just gonna stay on the floor for a while." A sigh escaped your lips as you closed your eyes.

"Honk." After a few second there was a soft honk, causing you to turn to the left where it had come from only to be met with the pure white eyes of Kurloz. He was laying the opposite way, a soft smile on his stitched lips as he gave a small wave.

"Now you're going to be sticky too." Another soft honk as he gave a half shrug from his position on the floor and you laughed. You wondered why you were so warm and in that very instant it felt as though a solid jackhammer tore through both of your temples. You could feel the bit of liquid that you had drank began to rise in your throat. With no words you scrambled to your feet, slipping slightly on the wet floor as you dashed to the restroom.

With no hesitation you kicked the door, unintentionally slamming it in his face. You had no idea he had followed you, you just didn't want him to hear you as you expelled everything in your system. Tears burned in your eyes from the pain that seemed to run along your veins. You didn't even notice the lock snap, the sound covered by your own pained noise of choking. You did, however, feel your hair being gently pulled back and sharpened nails lightly touching your neck.

"K—" You couldn't even finish one syllable before more liquid slurry gushed from your mouth and into the toilet. He was holding your hair back for you. After another five minutes of this you stopped throwing up but doubted you could move. You heard running water before his other clothed hand brushed the back of your neck, cold from the icy water. It actually helped a lot and before you could say anything he pulled you backwards, both arms now wrapping around you as he sat, exposing you more to the cool tile floor. His hand would be continuously dipped into the cold water then moved to your forehead or back of your neck. It was then you realized he was naturally cold and instinctively you pressed closer to him as the tile took on the warmth of your skin, becoming warm themselves. Then you remembered your boyfriend and began to pull away, only to have him hold you tighter.

"Kurloz, I have a boyfriend, I can't—"You glanced up at him only to see him press one long slender finger to his lips. He slowly signed that he didn't care and he just wanted to take care of you. Honestly you were simply too tired to argue after that.

He sighed as he held you and before you knew it your eyes had closed and your rhythmic breathing seemed to blend with his. A the smile that tugged at his lips from having you so close faded only to be replaced by a sharp frown as he wrapped both arms tightly around you. Your roommate already was lax with paying their portion of the rent. Then they do this to you? That motherfucker had to go.

"Yeah, it's freakin' weird." You shook your head, signing as you went along. "I haven't seen her for like a month. None of her stuff is gone and she hasn't shown up to any of her classes or work." It wasn't uncommon for you to speak and sign when you were with Meulin, between reading your lips and the reinforcement of sign language she usually understood what you meant. She frowned da bit then smiled.

"Mew said that she was flushed for someone she had met during break a few months ago, right?" Her voice would occasionally fluctuate but it didn't bother you. "Her purrants didn't like him, purrhaps they ran away?" You had forgotten about that.

"I guess that would make sense." You responded. "But why leave all her stuff?"

"I think it's romantic! Leaving evfurything behind to be with the one you're flushed fur." She gave a soft smile.

"Even if that's true that means I need a new roommate. I hate roommate interviews." Her tail began to beat wildly at this, causing you to raise an eyebrow.

"Purloz is looking for a new place!" You blinked at this. "We could all live only a few block away! It's too purfect!"

"I don't know, Meulin…" You were very hesitant about this. You liked trolls just fine, but living with them might be a bit too weird. "What if I mess up on a troll custom or something?" She ignored this and let out a happy screech.

"Purrlease? I even bet that he would help you mewve your old roommates things." Your roommate did have a lot of crap but even if you agreed there was no guarantee he would want to move in with a human. Kurloz being a highblood, it seemed unlikely but you agreed that Meulin could ask.

"I say we burn it." The guy across the bed in your room simply laughed, pulling you closer to him and nuzzling into your neck.

"(Name), that's your answer to everything." The heat of his breath on your neck made you blush a deep red as he brushed you with light kisses.

"Yeah, that's because it usually works!" You exclaimed only to be immediately assaulted by him tickling you and making you laugh loudly as he gently pinned you down. Conner had been your boyfriend for the last three months and to be honest, you were quite happy with him. He didn't cheat on you, didn't make you feel bad about yourself, and genuinely seemed to care for you. The only thing was the occasional fight that would lead to one of you walking out for two days or so. Other than that you wish he would have been there when you were sick, but he had to pull a double shift at work to pay for his school. You understood that.

"In that case, let's burn it." He leaned down, slowly running his hand up your shirt as he planted soft kisses on your neck. You giggled a bit as he did this. "(Na)—Oh fuck!" He stumbled back off you, hitting the ground with a thump. "Jesus, fuck!" He cursed, hand over his heart. Curiously you looked up to see a frowning Kurloz about a foot from you. No wonder Conner flipped out, they must have been face to face. The entire idea unnerved you, even though you were pretty sure that he had just accidently walked in… okay maybe not. "What the fuck, man? Learn to knock! What the fuck is your problem, Christ!"

"Conner, calm down." You shot him a glare before sitting up to look at Kurloz. "Everything ok, Kurloz? Did you need something?"

"Aside from some serious mental help?" With that you chucked a pillow at Conner who only chuckled a bit. Kurloz didn't sign anything, didn't do anything else except walk out of the room, closing the door. "Wow. That is fucking creepy."

"Conner!" You snapped. "He's a nice guy, leave him alone."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. If I disappear if a few days, I'm probably tied to a radiator somewhere." Conner joked, pulling you closer to him again, this time you pushed back from him.

"Shit's not funny and Kurloz is nice. I know he might not exactly look like it, but he is very sweet so if you're just going to make fun of him, you can leave."

"You're kidding." He stated bluntly. A deep frown crossed your lips. You knew where this was headed. It wasn't unusual for you to fight like this, generally after a day or two one of you would call up and apologize. In the back of your mind you knew if you just shut up that this whole thing would blow over but either your pride or... something else you couldn't quite put your finger on prevented you from doing so.

"No, I'm not." You responded. "He's super nice and you're being a jerk right now."

"Fine." He snapped, getting off the bed, opening the door and walking down the steps. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" He asked as you walked down the steps as well.

"And you're a judgmental asshole." You retorted.

"Whatever." You sighed heavily from bottom of the steps as he slammed the door. You began to move forward. Maybe you should go after him... no. No. He was going to be the one to apologize here. Still... you just wanted to get out of that spot. Head back to your room. You turned with tears burning in your eyes, more from anger than anything, only to collide with Kurloz. He moved a hand up to your face and began to wipe the tears away. You reeled away from him, the tears falling.

"Just leave me alone!" You attempted to run past him, only to be grabbed a bit roughly and pulled into his chest. His claw-like nails tore open your skin and you yelped in pain. "L-Let me go!" Your head began to hurt as you struggled against him and despite your best efforts, you found yourself no longer struggling, only staring into the pulsating colors of Kurloz's eyes.

He let you go gently without a word, just his stitched smile and his clothed hand took yours, leading you from the living room. He flicked the light to his downstairs room and as you entered he closed the door, leaving you with only the single light at the bottom of the steps. You found your mind vaguely wondering and dreaded why he was leading you to his room, but the tight control he had over your thoughts didn't allow you to think of it too long. It didn't really hurt having him in your head, it was almost like being drugged.

A light gasp escaped your throat as you slipped on the last step, something squishy under your foot nearly caused you to fall. The light grip that had been on your hand tightened at this but you didn't feel any pain. You did feel his arm go around you as he gave you a loving nuzzle to the side of your neck. A small laugh escaped your lips as he did so, but it was short lived and reborn as a moan.

"Kurloz…" You sighed as his hands began to roam over you. Every touch seemed to light a fire under the skin. After a few moment of nuzzling he pulled back. He had brought you here to show you something. Through the fog dancing in your head you knew this. You didn't care how you knew it, you just knew. You could feel his excitement as he took your hand again; he had been waiting to show you this for a long while.

You had seen the color somewhere before, but you couldn't seem to recall; a burning red that cracked to a dingy brown. Thoughts of where you had seen the color were dismissed as you took in the whole scene. The entire wall was coated in in, bold thick stokes made by fingers to give the picture more of a personal feel seemed to make all the difference. You tilted your head just a little as you looked at the portrait of you and Kurloz. He was holding you from behind, much like he was now. Everything was shaded perfectly, fine crisp detail in monochromatic glory.

You reached out, brushing the painted wall and to your surprise when you pulled your hand back it was sticky with the strange red-brown coagulation. It seemed imperative for you to remember what this was. You closed your eyes for just a moment, trying to remember. What was it? It was importan—your thoughts stopped as you felt Kurloz's hands roaming down your sides. It didn't matter. A smile came to your face and you reopened your eyes.

"It's beautiful Kurloz." His stitched lips once again roughly rubbed against the sweet spot of your neck as his left hand snaked into the front of your jeans. Instantly heat engulfed you and you let a jagged gasp, knees nearly buckling under you. He chuckled, holding you up with the arm around your waist and began to softly stroke you over your panties.

You had never felt anything quite like this. Every touch increased the clouds in your mind, drowning out everything except his playful movements. Craving more of his touches you ground your hips backwards, increasing the physical contact. A half surprised but needing rumble came from behind you and in that moment some of the hold that he had on you slipped and you stopped your movements. It was blood. It was blood on the walls. Why was there so much? Where had it come from? Just as soon as the temporary clarity came it was gone again.

He began to play through your clothing a little rougher and you made no attempts to hide your mews and moaning. His hands had been skilled by years of sign language and gods in heaven did he know how to use them. He tired of this position quickly and gently placed you on your knees, the carpeted floor giving soft squishing noise as you kneeled. A small giggle came from your throat.

"Kurloz you're such a messy painter." The smile seemed mirrored back by the silent troll and in one fluid movement he slipped off his own skeletal suite. It wasn't a surprise that he wasn't wearing anything under it. Perhaps the same amount of surprise was that his tentabulge was twitching slightly, nearly fully erect. Carefully you moved you hand along the shaft as he gently pushed your head towards it.

Testingly, you gave a quick flick of your tongue along the wiggling tip. A strangled growl came from the troll, informing you of just how impatient he was. Not wishing to keep him from what he wanted, you quickly opened your mouth to accept the gift he was giving you. Almost immediately you began to such roughly, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as was possible. Both his hands tangled roughly in your hair as you bobbed back and forth, increasing in speed and pressure.

With every second he got closer to his release his grip on your mind seemed to fade and it went back to the blood on the wall. It wasn't his blood. This wasn't right. You eased up on the pressure and began to slow down. You shouldn't be doing this… you had a boyfriend. The two of you… there was a fight. Kurloz… had… he had done something to you. Your head fully began to clear and you stopped sucking, attempting to pull away from the troll. He wasn't having it. The grip on his hair tightened as he began to thrust into your mouth.

Tears burned with every wild thrust landing in the back of your throat and making you choke. You placed both your hand on his hip, attempting to push him from you with no avail. If anything this only served to increase the speed of his thrusts, making any air you got a moment of rarity. You attempted to move your legs, trying to get loose from his grip. It proved futile as with one more deep thrust he released himself in your mouth and throat, a single long grunt came from him as he did so and he let your head go.

You began to cough, his genetic material coming from your mouth as you did so. With each breath he regained and with each cough that racked your body he retook his hold on your mind. Once you were done coughing you couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Kurloz. You came too much." You were so ashamed of wasting what he had so kindly given you. "I promise that I'll swallow more next time." His eyes flashed so many beautiful colors and you were so transfixed you barely felt the fire that his hand left as it trailed under your shirt as he laid you onto the wet floor. He didn't take time preparing you, but you didn't mind. You didn't care about your own pleasure, just his touch was more than enough as he began to push his large bulge deep inside of you.

"Uh!" You couldn't help but tighten around him at the first push, but he didn't seem to mind it. A rumbling moan came from the troll as he pulled out and thrust into you just as deeply. All you could feel was him moving against you, filling you.

"Kurloz!" You moaned out as he threw all of himself behind each thrust, wanting to get the most friction possible. Despite his size and girth it didn't hurt at all, only making you feel fuller than you had ever felt. He grunted against you with every deep thrust, grasping your hips with nailed hands. The other hand moved to your face, gently wiping away the tears. Tears? Why were you crying? You knew that you should be happy but still you felt… something… something hurt. He paused, causing you to cry out with pleas of more. With a stitched smile he moved you so you were on your stomach and began to thrust into you deeper.

As you met the eyes of your roommate you began to feel the claws digging into your hips. You winced a bit and began to flush from embarrassment. You were happy that she had moved back in, but she caught you at bad timing. The pleasure that you feeling from Kurloz as he grunted against you was still present, but another sensation was building rather quickly. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"K-Kurloz…" Your breath hitched as he violently slammed into you again. "Kurloz, it hurts…." You gasped you, hands clawing at the wet carpet. "Kurloz, stop, it hurts!" A low growl from behind and he thrust even hard than before, coming close to his release. You yelled out in pain, a final plea to him coming from you. "Kurloz, please!" He didn't even seem to notice. You began to call to your roommate for help but as you looked forward you realized exactly where he had gotten all the blood.

Her chest was ripped open, the ribs bent outwards and her inner organs pounded together into a red pulp. Her bright green eyes now only stared empty at you and at the troll who was brutally fucking you with everything he had. Panic had now fully taken a hold on you as you struggled against him. Oh god. God no.

"No! Kurloz, please no!" You begged, thrashing against him as the claws in your hips began to draw your bright red blood. Your voice was now coming out of your throat as a scream, despite the pain from him previously assaulting your throat. "Kurloz please don't!" His thrust became more sporadic and even deeper if that was possible. You couldn't help your body tighten around him as you became closer to your own release. Sex was sex and your body, no matter how much you didn't want it, would react as such.

"Kurloz, please! Please don't cum inside me!" Running a clawed hand down your back was his way of telling you that was exactly what he was planning. "Ah-ah!" The sounds you made only fueled his plans to fill you.

_Mirthful Messiahs how he had waited for this!_Your voice reverberated with every well-earned thrust he made to your core. He was enjoying this and he was going to force you to enjoy it as well. His breaths came out staggered as he pounded you harder and harder, putting all of his high blood muscle behind it.

"Oh god…" There was no rhythm to the violent thrusts that seemed to please the high blood so. You had tried so hard but your core was on fire. You just couldn't take it anymore, you inner walls tightened around his bulge, coming hard as your body shook. "Ah!" His internal body temperature was cooler than your so when you felt a chill spread from him to you. An unsteady breath left his lungs and your expectations of him dropping you were quickly debunked. He began to thrust again into your quivering core.

"Kurloz please!" You screamed. "I can't again, please!" Again your prayer fell on deaf ears as he ravaged your used center. He pumped his seed deeper into you as his thrusts quickened once again. Tears once again fell from your eyes. It was too much, it was just too much! One of his hands left your hips and not a second later you felt a digit roughly shoved into your back hole. The torn carpet under your hands got more of the same treatment as he quickly began to pump it in time with his thrust.

"K-Kurloz…" You had meant it as a scream but it came out a moan. Why was he doing this to you?! Why did it have to… feel so… so fucking good? He knuckled inside of your second hole, adding another finger and causing you to cry out in pleasure as he hit your g-spot perfectly. You could feel the smirk on his face as he abused that spot again and again while twirling his fingers inside of you.

The minutes dragged into what seemed like hours, the only way of keeping time was with the movements of his hips and his grunting breaths. You were now gripping the carpet, trying to find something to keep you centered. The overwhelming sensation was beginning to take you again as you mewed and now begged for his touch. This was so…

"Oh god, Kurloz!" A muffled moan was your response.

So wrong. Why did he have to make it so good? Somehow you knew. You knew this would go on until you screamed his name. If you failed to do so he would simply start again. Even if you had wanted to stay silent this time, no force on earth could have quieted your voice.

"Kurloz! Oh-oh fuck, Kurloz!" A drawn out grunt and sharp intake of air came from behind you as more cool seed filled you to the point of overflowing, dripping out onto the damp shaded red floor. You could not hold yourself up anymore, collapsing onto the same.

Your entire body was trembling from the amount of pleasure as your mind told you just how wrong it was. You couldn't move. You couldn't run. All you could do was let out a small gasp as he pulled himself out of you. He lifted you, pulling you off the floor and onto his lap with one arm. A stitched smile and the hand covered in blood, purple genetic material, and your own clear juices signed slowly, being mindful that you were not great at understanding him, signed to you.

**Motherfucking red for you. :O)**


End file.
